Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck
Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck is the former Trecera ''(three) Espada of Sōsuke Aizen's army. She is also known as '''Nel Tu,' and she is a small, good-nature, childlike Arrancar. She lives in the desert of Hueco Mundo with her adoptive brothers and former Fracciónes, Dondochakka Birstanne and Pesche Guatiche, and their pet, Bawabawa. Personality In her child form, Nel acts like a little girl, being very playful and silly. She had a habit of saying words that most people would not expect a small child to know, such as calling herself a masochist. She also referred to herself in third person and spoke with a slight lisp. Despite believing that Soul Reapers and Humans are evil, Nel develops an attachment to Sora and Ichigo, starting to see them both as older brother figures and followed the latter into Las Noches. In her adult form, she is more mature, composed, logical, and serious. She is also relatively level-headed in terms of how to fight, stating that if one's excuse for a battle is to fight out of hatred, prejudice, or simple competition, as Nnoitra does, then it is merely instinctual and animalistic, and that it makes the challenger look "childish," "unworthy," and "not much of a warrior". She is against the notion of killing, though can be surprisingly merciless towards enemies who hurt anyone she cares about, such as her Fracciónes, much like her successor. Unlike many of the Arrancar, Nelliel is somewhat pacifistic, and according to her Fracción, has despised engaging in combat even when she was still among the upper ranks of the Espada, unless it involves self-defense and protecting those dear to her heart. It is for this reason that Pesche and Dondochakka decided to simply be content with her child form and banished themselves from Las Noches. She also refuses to finish opponents who cannot stand up, similar to Kenpachi Zaraki. When she returns to her physical form, despite growing up physically, she retains her child-like affection over Sora and Ichigo, including bear-hugging them after attacking Nnoitra without realizing that they were losing consciousness. She is also prone to childish behavior on occasion, though she is fully capable of behaving herself when the situation requires her to do so. Appearance Nelliel is a female Arrancar who has hazel eyes and short green hair. In her child form, her eyes are incredibly wide, the canines on her lower jaw are larger than usual, and the remains of her Hollow mask make up a cartoon-like skull which sits on the top of her head. A crack runs along the left side of the mask and four teeth on the left side of the skull are broken off. She has a large scar coming down from her forehead to her nose and a crimson line that stretches horizontally across her face below her eyes. Her clothing consists of a simple green gown with a hood which covers her entire body. Her true form is that of a fully-grown curvaceous and well-endowed adult with long waving green hair, retaining similar features to her child form, including the scar and the crimson line that runs across her face, but her bottom canines aren't quite as pronounced. Her gown is now torn into a skirt and a top, connected with a single strip across her abdomen. Her skull mask also differs slightly; its features appearing sharper and less cartoonish with a pair of curved horns, but still missing some of its teeth.5 A large "3" is tattooed on her back, indicating that she was the former 3rd Espada. Biography WIP